


The Punishment Weekend

by siriuslyuptonogood



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: Steve plays a sullen, young college student in dire need of some punishment and Bucky plays his strict disciplinarian, hoping to change some bad behavior and habits with a lot of good, old-fashioned spankings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	The Punishment Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Two in ONE DAY. 
> 
> Everything is wild. 
> 
> I'm teaching English Composition 1 online, two sections, and it's hard and I'm exhausted ALL the time, so writing has been hard, but I'm trying to do better for y'all. 
> 
> Some things about this story.   
> It's really self-indulgent. This ticks a lot of kink boxes for me. The idea of a structured punishment weekend with scheduled spankings and more for any type of misbehavior? yeah, it's like 10000% good for me.   
> I marked NSAP because they are technically doing age play, just not child play. Though that is mentioned.   
> I'm not sure if this part of my Made For You universe because they don't do Daddy stuff at all. And while they could evolve that way, I'm not willing to say for sure just yet. 
> 
> You're all wonderful. I adore you. Please enjoy Steve being spanked A LOT.

The whole thing is Steve's idea. And Bucky finds he doesn't mind. He understands that being part of the Avengers is rewarding but can be very hard and sometimes Steve needs a break. Bucky was surprised, but he never didn't want to do it.

They outlined the rules together. Talked extensively about what they wanted, how to handle multiple situations, and Bucky is ready. They opt for his apartment in the tower. It's less familiar to both of them. Less home. Bucky spends the first half of Friday cleaning and reorganizing, disturbing any sense of familiarity that could linger. The hardest part is going to be two full days of not getting to kiss Steve or hold him while he sleeps. But he also wants to give his Stevie anything he could ever want.

He puts on nice clothes. A sweater with a collared shirt underneath. Slacks. He looks like a fucking nerd, but it works. His hair is pulled back into a neat ponytail, tied near the base of his skull, instead of his usual messy bun. He looks professional.

At exactly 8 pm, there is a knock on the door. Bucky finds he is nervous, but he opens the door. As soon as he sees Steve, a scowl on his face, his body language loose, but also a little angry, all that disappears and he raises one eyebrow.

"Mr. Roger's, yes, come in." He steps aside.

Steve huffs and stomps in. The attitude is perfect. Bucky already wants to put him over his knee.

"Shoes," he said and Steve stops, huffs, and kicks his shoes off. Bucky closes and locks the door.

"Follow me to the living room. Keep your bag for now. I will show you your room after we have finished speaking," Bucky says and he keeps his voice firm and a little more proper than he usually does.

He sits in an armchair. Steve drops onto the couch. Every inch of him just drips of attitude.

Bucky grabs a folded from next to his chair. It's full of paperwork they made and filled out together. He is pretty proud of the computer skills he learned in that class Stark made them go to.

"You may call me Mr. Barnes or Sir, nothing else. From the paperwork that I have here, I can see you've been a very naughty boy lately. Shoplifting, skipping class, bad grades, stealing money from your father's wallet, breaking curfew, general attitude, and disobedience in the home."

"So what?"

"Well, your daddy is at his wits end with you," Bucky replies, and Steve tenses.

"My _father_ needs to get over it. I'm an adult now. I'm halfway through a college degree, for fucks sake."

Bucky frowns. "Watch your mouth, boy," he says sharply, catching Steve's eye. He glances back down at the paperwork.

"Your daddy pays your tuition. You live under his roof rent-free. He feeds you, clothes you. You don't really seem like an adult to me. You seem like a spoiled brat in desperate need of some discipline. Which is why you're here," Bucky closes his folder and sets it aside. He leans forward"This weekend isn't going to be fun for you. The opposite, in fact, you are going to be spanked, hard, and frequently. You will be given tasks and you will complete them or you will be spanked. You will learn to be a good boy for your Daddy, Steven because if you don't, know that I don't mind making house calls."

Steve's eyes go wide and he swallows. Bucky can see him trying to regain his composure. "Been spanked before," he says as if trying to be brave. "Not a big deal."

Bucky laughs and reached over to pick up a small wooden paddle. It isn't much bigger than his hand. In the handle, "Steven Grant" has been burned into the wood. This is brand new, a surprise, and Steve's eyes go even wider.

"This is going to change your tune. And after the weekend? It goes home with you. Your daddy can put you over his knee and spank you with a proper brat taming tool."

Bucky keeps it in his hand, but leans back, getting comfortable.

"As soon as we are done here, you are going to unpack your bag while I run a bath. After your bath. You will wear whatever pajamas I have laid out on your bed and then you will have your first bedtime spanking and go right to bed. In the morning, I will wake you up at seven and administer another spanking before breakfast and then be dressed in your punishment outfit, a pair of white briefs and a white t-shirt. After breakfast, you will be assigned some tasks to complete before lunch. After lunch, you will get another spanking and then take an afternoon nap. I will wake you up after an hour and a half and you will have time to do some homework. We will have dinner together, then a few hours when you can continue homework or do some reading. At 8, you will brush your teeth, get into pajamas, and receive your second bedtime spanking. Sunday will start about the same, spanking, breakfast, but then we will be going to mass. We will get home just in time for lunch, a spanking, and then a nap. Your afternoon task will be to finish any homework you didn't the day before and then you will help me prepare dinner. After dinner, a little leisure time where you can read or get ahead on homework, then. At 7:30, you'll have a bath, brush your teeth and get into pajamas and then have your third and final bedtime spanking. Your daddy will be here to pick you up early Monday morning."

Bucky watches Steve for a few seconds after he stops talking, as the boy processes.

"This... isn't fair," he says finally.

"You have been very poorly behaved, Steve. You need to learn that there are consequences for misbehavior. And hopefully, you will never have to have a punishment weekend again," Bucky replies, then stands. " Up now, boy. I'll show you your room and run the bath."

Steve doesn't move. He sets his jaw, body tense.

"You are already scheduled for seven spankings over the next two days, do you really want to add more?"

Steve glances up at him. It looks like he is going to argue, but he just scowls and stands, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He follows Bucky.

"Put your clothes away neatly," Bucky instructs, then leaves him to go to the bathroom. He plugs the tub and tests the water with his flesh fingers. Satisfied with the temperature, he lets it run and goes back to check on Steve. He is sitting on the end of the bed; his bag is empty.

"Good," Bucky praises. He takes the bag and stores it in the closet, then picks out a rather juvenile pajama set. It's a short set with a short-sleeve button-up shirt. The whole thing is light blue, made out of soft cotton, and has little gray whales all over it.

"Those are for children," Steve complains as Bucky sets them out on the bed.

"From the hissy fits your Daddy described when filling out your paperwork, I'd say you've been acting like a child, so these are perfect for you. Come now, follow me to the bathroom."

Steve shuffles behind.

"Strip, your clothes can go in the hamper right by the closet," Bucky says. He leans in to turn off the taps.

Steve doesn't move.

"Clothes off. In the bathtub."

Steve grips the hem of his shirt. "Aren't you gonna leave?"

"No, I don't trust that you're going to wash properly if I'm not here. Strip. Now. If I have to ask again, I'm going to do it myself and you're going to get a spanking." Bucky's voice is firm now and he crosses his arms, staring Steve down. 

Slowly, Steve does strip. His face goes a dark red that also flushes down his chest. He turns away from Bucky and steps into the tub like that.

Bucky rolls his eyes and then his sleeves, up and out of the way.

"You don't have anything that I don't also have," he says, kneeling next to the bathtub.

Washing Steve actually goes very easy. Bucky was sure he was going to have to spank him. But Steve slips a little when Bucky washes his hair and relaxes.

"Stand," Bucky says, and Steve does, but tries to turn away from him. He is stopped by a metal arm around his bicep and held it place, well mostly. He squirms. 

"Be still," Bucky orders. "I need to get you clean."

"This is embarrassing! I can wash myself!" Steve squirms even harder. Bucky grabs the bath brush from where it hands next to the tub, forcefully turns Steve, and delivers ten very quick and hard swats to his wet bottom with the bath brush. Steve howls.

"You want more?" Bucky asks. Steve quickly shakes his head.

Bucky lets go of him. "Face me, hands on your head."

"But--ow!" Steve starts to argue but is cut off by another swat. He sniffs as he puts his hands on his head. He squeezes his eyes shut as Bucky takes the washcloth and thoroughly washes his dick, balls, and ass. If they were just them, no roleplay, he would let his fingers wander a little, but he doesn’t. He is clinical, almost, in his motions.

"Back down in the water."

Bucky gives him a few minutes to relax in the water and then gets him up, out, and dried off. Steve is much more subdued now. Maybe because he hadn't believed that Bucky was serious, but now that he'd gotten a taste, he was actually nervous.

"To the bedroom and get into your pajamas." Bucky sends him off completely naked, watches the already pink butt make its way down the hall. He gives him five minutes. In that time, Bucky gets the paddle and then heads into the bedroom.

Steve is sitting on the bed, in the pajamas and Bucky has to not think about how fucking cute he is. Steve has _just_ started calling him Daddy very occasionally in the bedroom and he wonders if he would be interested in a little age play. He'd like to try all the things they are already doing, bath, pajamas, bedtime, just without the hardcore spanking weekend. He likes taking care of Steve.

Steve looks up at him.

"Alright, time for your bedtime spanking," he says, and he takes the straight-backed chair from the desk and moves it into the center of the room.

"Come here, Steven."

Steve stands and shuffles over.

"Why are you being spanked?"

"My daddy is the meanest man in the whole world," Steve says sullenly. Bucky has to force himself not to laugh. He swats Steve.

"Try again. For real this time, unless you need my hand to help you remember. But your bedtime spanking doesn't start until you tell me."

Steve looks like he wants to throw a tantrum, but he whines instead. "Shoplifting--" Bucky cuts him off.

"Shoplifting, yes. You've done a lot of naughty things lately, so for each of these spankings, we will focus on one. Shoplifting is a good start." Bucky reaches up, tugs down the pajama shorts, and pulls Steve over his knee.

He starts with his hand and spanks hard. Hard enough that Steve cannot be still for long. Bucky doesn't care much, he can hold Steve fairly well. He is just starting to whine out loud when Bucky stops and grabs the paddle.

"Shoplifting is bad behavior, Steven," he says, bringing it down on Steve's ass.

"I know! I'm sorry! Please!" Steve cries out, but Bucky just starts to spank him hard and fast. There are pleases and apologies. Steve kicks his legs hard and Bucky traps them with one of his own. His hand flies back and Bucky holds that down against the small of his back. Steve begs and begs.

"I'll never steal every again!" he cries, and Bucky just keeps spanking until Steve has tired himself out. No more struggling, no more begging, just sobbing. Bucky stops too and brushes his hand threw Steve's damp hair.

"You are forgiven for the shoplifting," he says and lets Steve calm down before he moves him. He hugs him tight. "You were such a good boy for your spanking, Stevie. It's time for bed now."

He pulls up Steve's shorts and gets him settled in bed. The paddle is left on top of the dresser. By the time Bucky leaves the room, Steve is already half a sleep. A good spanking always does that to him. Bucky heads to bed alone.

Bucky's alarm goes off at six and he gets up, he showers, and gets ready for his day. He puts breakfast into the oven and gets Steve's morning tasks ready. It's just about seven, when he walks into the bedroom, grabs the paddle, and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Steve, it's morning, time to get up," he says, reaching out to gently pet the man's hair.

And god, Steve is so fucking cute when he wakes up, yawning, rubbing at his eyes, pressing his face to his pillow with those soft grumbly morning noises that melt Bucky's heart.

"Come on," Bucky says. "Over my lap for your spanking."

That seems to wake him up and he sits up straight eyes wide. "Wait, wait," he says, holding up his hands. "Please, I'll be good. I just got a spanking."

"Your bedtime spanking. This is your wake up spanking," Bucky replies, and Steve still doesn't move. "Would you like to add an extra spanking for being disobedient?"

Steve whines and doesn't fight as Bucky leads him over his lap. He does squirm and whine again when his pajama shorts are pulled down to expose his bare bottom. There is no sign of the bedtime spanking leftover, which was the theory, but Bucky is glad to see that it's true as he starts in with his hand.

Steve must still be a little sensitive, though, because he usually can remain still for a little while, but Bucky has to immediately clamp his arm around Steve's waist.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Steve cries out, "please! I'll be good!"

Bucky chuckles and picks up the paddle. "This spanking is for skipping class," he said. "Do you understand why skipping class is bad?"

"I go enough!" Steve insists. 

Bucky swats him. "Your daddy pays for your classes. It is disrespectful to him for you to not go just because you don't want to or don't feel like it."

"I won't skip!" Steve promises as the brush picks up a fast rhythm on his ass.

"No," Bucky says, "you won't." And he keeps on spanking. Steve kicks and whines and eventually starts to sob. Bucky delivers a few more swats, then stops, gently rubbing Steve's red hot bottom.

"Are you going to continue skipping class, young man?" Bucky asks.

"No, no, no. I promise!" Steve sobs.

"Good." He gets Steve to his feet and goes to the dresser, pulling out a pair of white briefs and a t-shirt. "Get dressed and come out to breakfast."

He heads to the kitchen. By the time Steve joins him, the boy has gotten an all-around sullen look about him. This will be fun.

"Sit," Bucky says, serving breakfast, a Dutch baby with fresh fruit.

Steve whines as he sits. He picks at his breakfast.

"Eat," says Bucky.

Steve scowls. "I am," he says, cutting off the tiniest bite and putting it into his mouth.

Bucky raises an eyebrow. "You really want to give me an attitude right now?"

Steve does not answer, just glares down at his food. He does eat, though, which pleases Bucky.

When breakfast is finished, Bucky clears the table, putting the dishes into the sink.

"Your task now is to load the dishwasher, wash the pans from breakfast, and then three sets of a hundred lines. You will do seven sets in total one for each of the behaviors for which you are being spanked. This morning you will be writing "Boys who shoplift get their bare bottoms spanked. Skipping class is disrespectful to my Daddy and a waste of his money. And failing classes is not acceptable and disrespectful to my Daddy. Each one hundred times."

Steve, to his credit, doesn't argue. He just scowls. He goes to the kitchen.

Bucky knows he's going to do something, just isn't sure what yet. Sullen, angry Steve is going to give Bucky a reason to spank him again, outside of the schedule.

The sounds from the kitchen are too loud though, for normal dishwasher loading, so Bucky goes in. He leans against the door frame, watches as Steve slams dishes into the machine.

"Be careful," he says and Steve hunches his shoulders.

"Just dishes," grunts the boy.

"My dishes. I'd rather you not break them because you're angry," Bucky replies.

"I'd rather not get spanked three times a day for stupid shit, but here we are," Steve snarls, slamming another plate into the dishwasher. The sound of it cracking in half is so loud and Steve freezes, watches Bucky with wide eyes as the man steps across the kitchen and pulls a heavy wooden spoon from a drawer.

Bucky steps into his space, tugs down the back of Steve's briefs, and spanks him ten times with the spoon. He grabs the broken plate and throws it into the trash.

"Finish," he says, then, when Steve starts to pull his briefs back up, “No, I'm not done. Leave ‘em where they are."

When the dishes are finished, Bucky grabs Steve by the ear and leads him over the kitchen island.

"Grab the other edge," he says and tugs the briefs down even further.

The spoon is one of Bucky's favorites. It's so convenient, just a grab away in the kitchen. And it really can make Steve squirm. Reminds him of their time back before the war, when this was Bucky's implement of choice.

He wallops Steve. Paints his thighs and ass red, which isn't hard, but Bucky sure does enjoy the sound of spoon against ass. Especially this spoon against this ass because this boy whines and whimpers and cries so pretty.

Bucky hasn't ever been much for counting. Stevie's body tells him when he's had enough. When the kicking stops and the boy's face is pressed against the counter, his whole body shaking with sobs, Bucky knows he's learned his lesson. The spoon is set aside, and Steve comes back to his feet. His briefs are put into place and he is hugged tight. Steve clings to him and sobs apologies. As soon as he has calmed down, Steve finds himself pushed down into the chair, a whole new wave of tears making an appearance.

"Write," Bucky says. And he leaves him to do his task.

It takes Steve a while to finish all three hundred lines and from the living room, Bucky pretends to be reading, but he's listening to every little whimper and whine, every creak of the chair. He even glances a few times to watch Steve squirm. He **loves** it. Has always loved making Steve write lines while sitting on a freshly spanked bottom. He kind of really is a sadist, something Steve points out frequently. But Steve loves it too. He craves the discipline and starts to flounder without it. They are a good match, the two of them.

"Sir," Steve calls out. "I'm done."

Bucky sets his book aside and heads into the kitchen. He is silent as he looks over the lines. He nods and Steve let's out a breath, his shoulders relaxing.

Bucky gently rubs Steve's back. "Let's go check in on your poor bottom," he says and leads him into the bedroom. He gets Steve to lie down on the bed on his stomach so Bucky can pull his briefs down and inspect his red, bruised backside. It's not too bad, but he will definitely feel the after lunch spanking a lot more. Bucky rubs lotion into the bruised skin and lets him stay on his tummy with one of his schoolbooks open until lunch.

Lunch is sandwiches piled with thick-sliced ham and the white cheddar Bucky likes to buy from the organic store down the street. Steve eats but is quiet the whole time, answering questions, but quietly. He is silent from the kitchen to the bedroom and is crying before Bucky even picks up the paddle. He promises over and over and over that he's going to get all A's from now on. He's just sure of it.

He clings to Bucky after and the brunette holds him tight against his chest. "I need to know your color, Stevie," he whispers in his ear.

"Green, sir," Steve says between the gasping hiccups that often accompany crying hard. Bucky stays until Steve falls asleep.

The afternoon is uneventful. Steve offers to help with dishes instead of being told to do so, which makes Bucky want to shower him in praise.

"So polite. Your Daddy will be so proud of you when I tell him how much of a good boy you're being," he says and Steve's face goes bright red, but he smiles like he's pleased.

Bucky spanks him before bed, scolding him for breaking curfew as he does, but holds him until he's stopped crying and they read a bedtime story together. As he turns off the light, Bucky knows he wants to cave and sleep snuggled up with his sweet, well-spanked boy, but he doesn't. Steve wants this weekend and he's damn well going to get it.

"Please, please, please," Steve whines as he is tugged over Bucky's lap the next morning. "I've been so good. I've learned my lesson. I promise."

"This spanking is for stealing money from your Daddy's wallet," Bucky says, "and you're going to think on that during Mass this morning. Because stealing is a sin, Steven."

Steve whines and kicks his legs. Bucky spanks him with his hand first but then focuses heavily on the tender sit spots with the paddle, making Steve howl and try to buck his way right off Bucky's lap. Only by the grace of God and his own super strength, is he able to keep the boy on his lap. After the spanking is finally over and Steve has finally cried himself out, he is dressed in slacks and a button-down for church, then given toast with jam and boiled eggs for breakfast and they walk to Mass.

Mass might actually be Bucky's favorite part of the weekend. This is unusual because Steve usually has to drag him there, but today, he's dragging Steve and making him sit his very, very well-spanked backside on hard wooden pews. And he gets to watch him squirm. Little whines escape every now and again and about halfway through the service, an older woman in front of them gives him a look. Bucky finds that especially delightful. He waits until they are standing to sing to lean over and whisper. "You keep disturbing the other patrons and not behaving and sitting still, you're gonna get a strapping on top of your after-lunch spanking."

Steve looks like he could cry right there. And he tries. Lord can Bucky tell Steve is trying, but he gets two more looks from the woman and Bucky finally sends him out to wait in the lobby for the last fifteen minutes.

When he stands to go, he leans into the woman in front of him and touches her arm, offering her a gentle smile. "He pulled something working out and, bless his soul, wouldn't hear of missing the service. He didn't mean to disturb you at all, ma'am, just sore is all." And he lays it on thick enough that she bustles out to the lobby to find Steve. Bucky follows about ten steps behind and watches Steve's face get red as she fusses over him.

By the time they are walking home, Steve is sullen and he pulls away when Bucky asks him to hold his hand crossing the street.

"You already got a paddling and a strapping coming. You really want to give me an attitude?"

Steve huffs and gives Bucky his hand.

"Change out of these church clothes and hang ‘em up nicely while I make lunch," Bucky instructs as they get into his apartment.

Steve huffs but does. He huffs through lunch and Bucky is fed up pretty quickly.

"Go stand in the kitchen corner," Bucky says.

Steve huffs again but does. "You huff at me one more time and I’m going to make you spend the rest of the day with your bare bottom on display. Your briefs are a privilege I could take away. Wouldn't that be embarrassing? Spanked bottom where anybody could see it. What if my friends stopped by? Wonder what they'd think of such a naughty, well-spanked boy."

Steve didn't huff again.

During the spanking, Bucky can tell Steve is holding back, trying to remain stoic, which makes the break all the more satisfying.

"You going to stop giving your daddy that sass?" Bucky asks, just paddling away at the dark red ass.

"Yes, yes, please, I'm sorry!" Steve sobs.

And then Bucky gets him up and makes him plant his palms against the wall. He shouts at every stroke of the strap, but never once lifts his hands from the wall. He does sink against it when Bucky says ten, sobs, let's himself be led to the bed and snuggled until he falls asleep. And Bucky lets him sleep for an extra hour.

Steve finished his homework and does the 100 lines for each of the other infractions. It takes him right up until dinner.

“Oh, Stevie,” he says when he looks them over. “These last ten? You’re going to have to redo them. I can’t read these. Stand up.”

Steve stands and Bucky pulls his briefs down and swats him ten times with his hand before making him sit right down on his bare backside to rewrite the lines. He doesn’t get to pull them up again until he’s finished his dinner.

After dinner, they read together. All the attitude and sullenness is gone from Steve and he is content to lean against Bucky and listen to him read from _The Hobbit._

At seven-thirty, Bucky closes the book. "Bath, spanking, bed," he says, and Steve gets up with no argument. He doesn't argue about getting naked in front of Bucky or letting himself be washed. He is dressed in a clean pajama set, this one with little purple dragons all over it, and then easily goes over Bucky's lap.

"This is the last spanking, kiddo," Bucky says, "for just being disobedient to your Daddy. He loves you. He supports you. He deserves your respect and obedience, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Steve whimpers.

And Bucky doesn't start with his hand. He goes right in with the paddle and he spanks and spanks. He gets every inch of Steve's backside and upper thighs and keeps going. Steve sobs. Bucky spanks. The last spanking. When it's over, Steve doesn't move for a long time and when he does, he wraps his arms around Bucky's neck and hugs him tight, resting with his knees on either side of Bucky's lap, supporting his weight. He cries a little when Bucky tries to pull up the pajama bottoms, so they are tugged off and Steve ends up on his tummy with nothing covering his swollen and bruised bottom. He falls asleep like that before Bucky even leaves for the night.

In the morning, Bucky goes in and sits on the bed. He gently combs his fingers through Steve's hair. At some point, Steve curled up on his side, one blanket clutched in his arms and he starts to stir, stretching out his legs. He rolls onto his backside and immediately back to his hip whining until his eyes open and he sees Bucky.

"Daddy!" He launches himself at Bucky who holds him tight.

"You learned your lesson, baby boy?" Bucky asks and Steve nods. He turns so Bucky can see his backside. It's mostly bruises now, no more redness.

Bucky smiles. "Hopefully, you won't need this again."

He helps Steve get dressed, pack his bag, and then they exit and head upstairs to the apartment they usually share. It isn't until they are inside that Steve turns and kisses Bucky. "Thanks," he breathes. "Thank you so much."

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve. "I'd do anything for you, Stevie. Especially spank this cute ass."

Steve kisses him again and tugs him to the bedroom. He shoves until Bucky is in bed and Steve can curl up against him. Seems Steve missed their cuddling just as much as Bucky did. Steve sighs happily. "We should _definitely_ do this again sometime."


End file.
